The present invention relates to an insect-repellent devices and relates more particularly to an insect-repellent device which is electrically controlled to heat solid insect-repellent chemicals in repelling insects.
In sterilizing a wardrobe, cabinet or room or repelling insects therefrom, a variety of solid state or liquefied chemical compounds may be used. Spraying a perfume or deodorizer in a space can only destroys or masks unpleasant odors but can not destroy or repel insects. If an agent which destroys or repels insects is to be used, it must be very carefully employed so as not to cause any contamination problem.